


Every Star Is A New Day

by Christopher_J_P



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Gay, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Liam is a Good Friend, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christopher_J_P/pseuds/Christopher_J_P
Summary: A collection of daily adventures Niall and Harry go through. Ranging from romantic dates, road trips, and prank wars. Everyday brings something new.Louis, Zayn, & Liam obviously included in some to most chapters and maybe (most likely) their own romances.





	Every Star Is A New Day

"Harry!" Niall called from his slouched position on the couch.

"Yes!?" Came Harry's voice from the shared room.

But no Harry.

"Harryyy!" Niall now whined unmoving from his position.

"Yes Niall what's wrong?!" Harry responded back. 

Again Harry didn't come.

"Haaarrryy!" Niall whined with some annoyence. This time there was no response. "Harry!" Silence.

'Is he serious? Ok then..."

"Harry help! It's an emergency!" Niall shout as convincing as he could and waited. There came bangs sounding as if something, and someone, had fallen and soon came running Harry. Panting, shirtless, and hair half tamed. 

"What's wrong!" Harry breathed out.

"Hey Har-Bear." Niall grinned and waved.

"Hey? W-what was the emergency?"

"I felt lonely." Niall said nonchalantly. Harry looked at Niall then around the living room then back at Niall completely confused. Niall then reached forward with grabby hands as if helping his case.

"Niall I'm...l fell getting here." Niall nodded his head in response, but kept his arms outstretched. "It hurt."

"You cuddle me and I'll give you a massage. More reasons to join me on the couch right now." Niall winked and for a moment Harry was ready to collapse on top of the boy and give in, but he resisted temptation and turned to head back to their bedroom. "Harryyy!"

"Nialll!" Harry copied disappearing around the corner. Niall let out a huff of defeat and jogged after him.

Niall entered their bedroom seeing the bed still a mess from last night, letting out a quite giggle, and made his way towards their bedroom bathroom to see Harry in the mirror working in his hair.

"What?! Niall actually got up and came to me? I'm shocked." Harry fake gasped with a smile clear on his face.

"You love testing my laziness. You were just lucky that I wasn't at full strength." Niall stood beside Harry and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Could it be because of last night?" 

"Maybe. I was able to walk better than usual this morning, so maybe not." Niall poked at Harry's side tauntingly.

"Well I'll be fixing that problem from now on." Harry brung his hand down and and gave Niall's ass a squeeze earning a yelp, before returning to his curls.

"You know what other problem you could fix?" Niall inquired. Harry hummed still a little too focused in finishing. "My boredom!" Niall let out a ghostly whine, wrapping his arms around Harry's side shaking him slightly. Harry just gave Niall a chuckle an continued on his hair. Niall huffed and buried his face in Harry's neck.

"Love me, Harry."

"I do love you, Niall."

"Love me right now."

"I am loving you right now."

"You're fixing your hair right now."

"And loving you at the same time. The words 'I love Niall!' are running through my head." Niall could just hear his smirk.

"Ok smarty, love me physically too." Niall huffed face still buried. 

"Keep huffing into my neck and you'll feel it down there." Niall went to retort, but actually couldn't find a smart enough response.

"Stuck?" Came Harry his smirk sounding even louder. Niall lifted his head and there it was in all it's beautiful glory.

"Strike two Styles. First making get off the couch and now beating my comebacks."

"Would I get a third Strike if I told you I've been done with my hair and was just playing with you." 

"No. You get a third strike and a nipple twist." Niall reached and twisted Harry's left nipple quicker than he could process. Harry whined at the action as Niall laughed feeling on top again.

"Well I guess I earned that, so let me make it up to you." Quicker than Niall's action, Harry wrapped his arms around Niall's waist and lifted him up. "Let's go fix both of our problems." Harry smirk devilishly carrying Niall back into their bedroom and into their bed.

Problem Solved.


End file.
